fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Are Lives: Kamen Rider Phantom/Story and difference
There are lots of story and difference as seen on Death Are Lives: *The beginning is Shouichi dream/vision of the Magical War where Tohka and any organization fight and destroy everything, rather than Shido encounters Tohka before Origami appears. *The Fraxinus absent in the beginning, it will here in mid-chapter. *Although the Spirit have arrives, but it too medium to reach Tenguu District. *Shu's void ability will work a little differently. He will manifest both his own void and the other voids. However, when he is Kabuto, he cannot use other people's voids (unless, it produces with Geass's Ability). *Tohka is a main character in Date A Live. But she's not to date with Shouichi (Shido) because she's a Spirit (and even an enemy when he's a Kabuto....). *Shu's character will be an amalgam with Haruto (Valvrave), Haruyuki (Accel World), Kirito (Sword Art Online), Eren (Attack on Titan), Setsuna (Gundam 00), Shidou (Date A Live), Lelouch (Code Geass), Issei (Highschool DXD), Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill), Simon (Gurren Lagann) and other Kamen Rider characters (such as, Takumi (555), Souji (Kabuto), Shoutaro (W), Gentarou (Fourze) and Kouta (Gaim)). *There will only one Kamen Rider at first. *The Apocalypse virus will give rise to certain types of Worms, Zodiarts and Inves when we get to the second half of the story. *Kotori and Miku will live to see the end. Asagi (Inori) will see the end but assume possessed by an Inverse Form/Native Worm. *Darryl will be featured a bit more. It seems he is a tragic villain as a rival to Shouichi. *Also Kurumi will be featured a large plot. According to the fans, what would known Kurumi as Yandere. *DEM Industries was actually affilliated with Nazi (Germany) and Soviet Union (Russia) as a Britania Empire. *Phantom can now have a myth monsters rather than Spirits. *Foundation X can be now as mentioned and a terms. *Rinne Utopia and Arusu Install can be now as a mid-plot. *Kotori rejects her own catchphrase: : Shouichi: We'll, it seems you want to kill me, right? : Kotori: Let the Game of Death, begin. *According to Westcott, the "Destroyer" aspect of Demon King is that he was created to destroy the universe. The "God Speed Love" is an interpretation and thus only create the new world. He only would have "ruling" the whole universe (including species), thus allowing DEM Industries to take over. *Haruto (KR Wizard Special Episodes) will be featured as a supporting character (maybe he is main character). *Hiroto and Haruto show up disguised as DEM Wizard (particully in DEM War events). *CR-Unit was actually created from Exo-Skeleton and Genetic instead the Magi-Tech. *Endlave appear as mechanical suit, even Knightmare Frame, Golem, Arzenal, Kantai Collection and Fleet of Fog. *Not only JSDF or DEM Industries, even United States of Japan, AEF (Advanced European Frontline), HRD (Human Reform Democratic of Asia-Pacific), Kiba Armies, Hachiryoku, Garan Armies, Death Carprice Squad, Invaders and United Nation. *Nova, Noise, B.E.T.A and Alone will be a mixture of Worms, Greeed, Zodiarts, Phantoms and Inves. *The Phantom Tasks (Infinite Stratos villains) can be now featured as terrorists. *However, Ryoichi (Kyohei mix with Gai) can be transformed as Kamen Rider TheBee (formerly). *Hiroto will be a Kamen Rider in the second part of the story. As will Sanshirou. *Shouichi's grandmother will be mentioned a little bit more.